In a conventional steering control apparatus, a proposal is made in which, in order to curb change in hysteresis widths while the on-center steering feel of steering torque is maintained and to obtain good steering feelings, an assist instruction means is included to correct, using steering-shaft reaction torque and road-surface reaction torque, a basic assist instruction-value toward its increase on the basis of the steering-shaft reaction torque, when determination is performed on at least a return steering state, and then a return steering state is determined. (For example, refer to Patent Document 1.)
Also as a conventional technology, a technique is also proposed in which an assist correction value is calculated based on a steering-wheel's rotational direction (steering velocity). (For example, refer to Patent Document 2.)